


衣柜中的恶魔

by levria



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom Dante (Devil May Cry), M/M, Top Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:14:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27260296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levria/pseuds/levria
Summary: 但丁没有办法阻止捡来的维吉尔开发的新爱好他们已经不是小孩子了。
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry), VD - Relationship
Kudos: 17





	衣柜中的恶魔

但丁顶着风雨回到自己的安乐窝，打开门的动作算不上温柔，靠在台阶边的酒瓶和离去时候一样，打开灯的时候闪了两下才亮，电流的呲呲声仿佛下一秒要把保险丝给烧断。  
吸足雨水的红色大衣下摆异常沉重，他脱掉衣服和裤子团成一团扔进洗衣机，放了会热水随意冲掉身上的凉意，腹部和腿上的伤口逐渐愈合，露出点新肉的粉，沐浴露的空瓶还躺在垃圾篓里，甩着水的但丁去够毛巾，结果拿到了维吉尔的那一块。  
管他的，反正也不是第一次拿错，维吉尔和他是同款，唯一不同只是上面有刚开始同居生活时被手甲戳出来的洞，用干得好像都要变脆的毛巾拢起头发往外走，冰箱里的速冻食品应该没过期，进来的时候就发现维吉尔不在一楼，那肯定又待在楼上的房间。  
发梢的水珠有少部分甩在楼梯扶手上，应该上点润滑油的门把手响了两声，他当时在超市货架上比了半天才选定的淡蓝色纯棉被子四件套上没有维吉尔，开了灯也没有。  
他的卧室里床单看起来还崭新，毕竟一年之内好好睡在床上的日子屈指可数，没关严的衣柜门里漏出大衣和半截衬衫，但丁叹口气，拉开衣柜门，询问里面躲着的大型猛兽现在能不能挪出来。  
对方闻言只是抬起眼睛看了但丁，红色的黑色交织的双眼并非属于人类，而苍白皮肤和肢体又残存大量生而为人的痕迹。  
那是维吉尔。  
他的哥哥。  
那架飞机因为携带这个超重物体所以开得摇摇晃晃，他不知道拿这个快要溃散的维吉尔怎么办，但项链告诉他必须带回自己的哥哥，所以他义无反顾。  
翠西说也许可以试着给他补充点魔力，造成溃散的主要原因是身体与心灵的排斥，补充魔力总能让其中一方稳固下来，维持基本的生命。  
但丁尝试过很多方法，最多的就是换着花样给维吉尔塞魂石，对方能接受，但效果并不好。  
最终提供帮助是同类的血液，那些证明来源于同个灵魂的东西，甜美充满腥味的流动红色似乎安抚了躁动狂暴的灵魂，让尼洛·安杰罗收敛了所有外溢的情感，如果给他手里塞上本大部头的书，看起来和幼时的维吉尔没什么不同。  
他说维吉尔就像吸血鬼，对方似乎想丢幻影剑过来，但最终还是选择了直接咬更快，被搞得有点迷糊的但丁试图去推维吉尔的头，他的脖颈又痛又痒，衬衫估计得好好手洗才能弄干净扩散的血红。  
穿着盔甲的黑骑士话不多，声音也像夹了大量生锈金属似的摩擦，多数情况下是无意义的吼叫，还有将但丁强制性圈进自己领地被拒绝的咆哮。  
如果再加上根项圈，那就很像自己饲养了一只宠物。  
翠西不喜欢在事务所呆太久，用女士的话来说不是觉得卫生条件堪忧，披萨盒该打扫，而是楼上的气味一直在驱赶他。咬着和玻璃圣代杯不太搭调的塑料勺子，但丁说他没感觉到有什么气味。  
金发女恶魔说动动脑子。  
他就是维吉尔驱赶别人的理由，已经擅自将整个事务所圈定为巢穴的兄长可容不得别人再带走他的东西。  
对此但丁只能窝在不那么舒服的维吉尔怀里说这可不行，他不是维吉尔的物品，除非……  
后面的语句还没掉出来，听得懂但丁说话的黑骑士就把但丁摁在怀里，肚子快被破开的恶魔猎人张嘴咿咿呀呀乱叫，双手伸直想要脱离控制，最终恶狠狠地撕下维吉尔盔甲缝隙中裸露出的皮肉，嚼着那块冷冰冰的血肉说除非维吉尔也让他盖个属于自己的印记。  
多数时候维吉尔的灵魂会显露身心无法取得统一的懵懂状态，不过没什么影响，仍旧是安静坐在某个地方，或者站在某个地方，只是像死物般没有回应。  
躲在衣柜里是新发展出来的怪癖。  
他可不记得过去维吉尔喜欢和他玩捉迷藏之类的游戏，总是要重复多次询问兄长，被烦得不行的维吉尔才会松口。当然直接抢走维吉尔的东西是最快的办法，只是流的血会让母亲生气。  
第一次，第二次，第三次，他问翠西这又是什么恶魔特有的毛病吗，女恶魔只能耸耸肩表示否认。  
那些衬衫和大衣上会沾满维吉尔的气味，这没什么，重点是有些从盔甲上剥落的锈迹，洗衣机会弄得扩散，不想没衣服穿的但丁只能手洗，用太大力气又会起球，他有点烦这样的事情，向衣柜里的维吉尔抱怨说能不能换个位置，柜子里，床底下，浴缸中。什么地方都行，啊，不对，浴缸里还是算了，维吉尔现在的体型浴缸有点太小了，盔甲可能会造成严重破坏。  
但下一次他还是会在衣柜中找到维吉尔，最终的选择是把里面所有衣服清空出来，但丁坐到衣柜前，注视着蜷缩在其中的黑骑士，这幅场面实在怪异，狭小的空间被填得满满当当。  
“你想得到什么？维吉尔？”  
衣柜的缝隙中他没有看见兄长，越烧越烈的火舌舔舐所有，熟悉的家扭曲成可怕的焦黑，所有液体都在蒸腾，听见金属的拖行，是恶魔在寻找还可以再夺走的生命，红色的鲜血逐渐消失，但丁不知道自己能做什么。  
有什么划破空气的声音，他试着往外伸手，灼痛传遍手指，也许是一秒，也许是一分钟，也许是一个小时，但丁没有再听见恶魔的呼吸。  
他没找到维吉尔。  
也没有找到母亲。  
他必须孤身一人走下去。  
“但丁。”  
空气中传来震动，但丁以为自己听错了。  
“但丁。”  
是维吉尔在喊他。  
“但丁。”  
那双赤红色的眼睛里似乎有水的蓝色弥漫出来，渐渐扩散变大。  
“但丁。”  
维吉尔的蜷缩动作打开之后，留存了空位，好像在保护某人的动作。  
在痛苦击碎重铸中魔王想尽各种办法来磨灭维吉尔的意志，不断用痛苦填充所有温暖的记忆，到最后只剩下断断续续想不清楚的断片。  
可是有很多东西已经刻在骨髓里。  
他不曾告诉但丁在见到已经长大的弟弟之后他有多么欣喜，年长者用恨意掩盖了隐秘的爱，像末日般狂烈做爱，非要把对方弄得伤痕累累才享受片刻宁静。但丁偶尔的呓语让维吉尔拼凑出了很久之前的一切，那个时候的他被火墙所隔，用尽力气斩杀那些恶魔之后只看见火焰中鲜血余痕，有最坏和最好的猜想，但无论如何他都被丢下了。  
但丁，但丁，但丁。  
如果不和但丁发生争吵，是否现在自己也能被母亲搂进怀中？亦或者已经躲到安全的地方去。  
他的书被烧尽，连同那些过去。  
维吉尔当然有理由怨恨，可是他永远无法否认当疼痛得以为自己要死去时，充斥脑袋的仍是但丁。  
如果，只是如果，那个时候他穿过已经燃烧成赤红色的火焰，忍受皮肉与骨骼融化的疼痛去找但丁，是否他和但丁能够扶持着度过那些过于艰难的时光。  
早在母胎中，他就对自己的弟弟说让我来保护你，维吉尔先享受了这个美丽世界的空气，然后告诉但丁所有的一切都在欢迎他们到来。  
双生的灵魂总有一个要先往前，而另一个会紧紧跟着，告诉他不需要担心后背，到底是什么割裂这些，只留下刺穿对方的疼痛。  
即使成为这种形态，本能依旧存在，甚至是不加掩饰的展示。  
他忘记了那么多，那么多，却仍旧记得这个。  
“维吉尔。”  
但丁回应了他。  
衣柜外的恶魔不再徘徊寻找他的原因是维吉尔，哥哥没有进来找他，而他没拉住哥哥，两个人都为此付出了代价。  
“你会保护我，而我会拉住你。”  
维吉尔握住但丁，冰冷的手甲也许没有温度，但迟早会恢复，他们握得那么紧，一如还未出生时那样紧密，不分彼此。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
